ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Anne-Sophie de Grantaine
'''Anne-Sophie de Grantaine '''is Tamaki Suoh's mother. She is originally from France and fathered Tamaki with Yuzuru Suoh, her lover and eventual husband. Character Outline Anne-Sophie meets Yuzuru Suoh in Paris while he's on a business trip. The two fall in love and she becomes his mistress. When Tamaki is born, she is forbidden by Yuzuru's mother, Shizue Suoh, to return to Japan with Yuzuru. She remains in France, raising René aka Tamaki, until he is fourteen. As Tamaki grows up, Anne-Sophie's health steadily declines. When th e de Grantaine family business goes into debt and is near bankruptcy, Shizue Suoh offers a deal to Anne-Sophie. In exchange for financial security and medical care until the end of her days, she is to relinquish all control and visitation of Tamaki to herself. Shizue does this because she is concerned for the Suoh legacy, Yuzuru having no other children to whom he can pass on the family and business legacies. Anne-Sophie tearfully accepts and it is said that she leaves France and goes into seclusion following Tamaki's departure. Though her location is supposedly unknown, Yuzuru knows. During the 2nd-year school excursion to France, Kyoya locates her and discovers that she is living quite healthily, thinking of her son every day. In Chapter 77 of the manga, it is revealed that Anne-Sophie suffers from Systemic lupus erythematosus. In the Volume 18 of the manga, Anne-Sophie and Tamaki reunite for five minutes, just before Anne-Sophie returns to France following a visit to Japan for medical treatment at an Ootori hospital. Tamaki says that even five minutes is a good thing since it now means that he can visit his mother whenever he likes, and his father and Anne-Sophie are reunited. In one of the omake, when Tamaki goes to Ryoji to ask for Haruhi's hand in marriage, it is revealed that Anne-Sophie and Yuzuru have developed cordial relations with Haruhi's father. In the anime, Anne-Sophie's situation is somewhat different insofar that she works as a housekeeper in the Tonnerre household where she develops an inter-generational friendship with the family's daughter and heiress, the Lady Éclair Tonnerre. She regales Éclair with many wonderful stories about her sweet and beautiful son, which sparks Éclair's curiosity and eventual trip to Japan to meet Tamaki. Relationships Tamaki Suoh Tamaki is the only child of Anne-Sophie de Grantaine and Yuzuru Suoh. When Tamaki is born out of wedlock to the couple, Shizue Suoh forbids both Anne-Sophie and Tamaki to accompany Yuzuru back to Japan. Tamaki is thus raised by his mother in France until he is fourteen. At that point, he is remanded to the custody of his grandmother in Japan as part of an agreement struck between his mother and the Suoh matriarch. Instead of becoming bitter about his lot in life, Tamaki never complains; instead, he goes out of his way to ensure that people around him are happy so that his mother should not have made her sacrifice in vain. Tamaki's musicianship has developed, in part, because his mother enjoyed hearing him play the piano and he did so often for her enjoyment. Tamaki resembles his mother in appearance and it may be speculated that his obsession with making women happy is a projection of his desire to make his mother happy. Yuzuru Suoh Yuzuru Suoh is Anne-Sophie's lover and eventual husband. Yuzuru and Anne-Sophie meet while Yuzuru is on a business trip in Paris. The two fall in love and have a son together - Tamaki. Shizue Suoh, Yuzuru's mother, refuses mother and child to accompany Yuzuru back to Japan (as he is still a married man). In the manga, it is shown that Yuzuru visits Anne-Sophie and Tamaki in France from time to time and that he is a loving father to Tamaki. It is revealed in Volume 9 of the manga, that Yuzuru knows where Anne-Sophie is located, but keeps this information to himself in the hopes that Shizue and Tamaki might develop a decent relationship as he is being prepared to inherit the Suoh empire. In collaboration with the Ootori Medical Group, a medical treatment for Anne-Sophie's illness is developed and Yuzuru brings her to Japan. During that visit, Yuzuru, Anne-Sophie and Tamaki are briefly reunited. Yuzuru's master plan is to restore the Grantaine business, force his mother into retirement, take over as President of Suoh Enterprises and make Tamaki his legitimate heir by marrying his one true love, Anne-Sophie. Kyoya Ootori Kyoya, knowing how desperately Tamaki misses his mother, searches for Anne-Sophie during the 2nd-year school excursion to France. At one point, his dedicated efforts leave him exhausted and he falls asleep, which is how Anne-Sophie first finds him. She allows him to stay in a guest room in her home and offers him food, after which the two have a conversation and Kyoya thanks Anne-Sophie for tending to him. He learns that Anne-Sophie is still in communication with Yuzuru, and wonders what Yuzuru is planning. When Kyoya leaves, he remarks that Anne-Sophie looks a lot like his "best friend," referring to Tamaki. Anne-Sophie states that Tamaki has a "good friend" and upon reviewing a photo of Tamaki with the Host Club, she realizes that Kyoya is one such person. Éclair Tonnerre Éclair is an anime-only character who appears The Host Club Declares Dissolution! and This is Our Ouran Fair! She is daughter to the extremely wealthy and influential Tonnerre family which runs the Tonnerre Group. Anne-Sophie works as a housekeeper in the Tonnerre household and it is there that Éclair first hears about Tamaki. It appears that Éclair and Anne-Sophie maintain a cordial relationship since Éclair listens to Anne-Sophie whenever she tells stories about Tamaki, said stories being one of the reasons Éclair journeys to Japan. Gallery anne sophie.png|Anne-Sophie and Yuzuru anne sophie1.png|Yuzuru arguing with his mother. annesophie.png|Tamaki and Anne-Sophie annesophie11.png capture-20130714-163109.png|Anne-Sophie and Yuzuru in the manga, Volume 18 extras. Anne-Sophie playing with little tamaki.png Anne-Sophie and Tamaki in a frame.png Episode Appearances *Episode 25 Chapter Appearances Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters